A Summer To Remember
by WingZero
Summary: A 15 year old Ash Ketchum heads out after school ends for the summer to take a shot at the Indigo League, accompanied by his friends Misty, Dexter, and Kristi. This is being periodically updated, so keep checking back and R+R!!!!
1. Schools' Out!

Summer1

A/N: Here we go!!! Another Pokemon fic from....me. @_@ oi oi. This is one I've been workin on for about a month and a half now, this is gonna be in upwards of maybe 100-150 pages come finish time. It's still in production of course @_@. Anyways, I know it's a long read, I'll try to hack it into bits for you nice ff.net ppls. -- Zero  
  
  


POKEMON   
  
A SUMMER TO REMEMBER  
  
****************  
chapter 1 -- School's Out!!  
  


  
  
  
Ash Ketchum ran out of History class...his last class of the year. It was a beautful summer afternoon, and also the last day of Freshman year for him. Dashing through the halls, he skidded to a stop in front of his locker, and prepared to open it.  
  
29, 29, 01...*click* got it...  
  
He proceeded to dump all the old term papers and books in the trash, but every time he took a book out, it would wind up back in the locker. He looked down to see a pair of white sneakers, and looked up to see blue flare jeans, a blue tank top, and shoulder length red hair.....holding the book he kept trying to take out.  
  
Heh....sorry Ash...couldn't resist... she said as she dumped the book in the trash.  
  
VERY funny Misty.... he said as he picked up a dusty old notebook. Heh...go to hell Geometry...  
  
Misty watched him emptying his locker with glee, relieved that the school year was finally over. Jeez, don't take it TOO hard now Ash, for a second I thought you would MISS your favorite class.. she said with a smirk. He rolled his eyes and tossed the rest of his stuff.  
  
I miss that as much as I miss GARY... he said, remembering his rival, who was transferred to Pokemon Tech. Big uppity know-it-all, I paid for schooling show off... he muttered.  
  
Come on now... Misty said as she ruffled his jet black hair. ...Gary was your buuuuuuuudy! she said, poking his cheek. He pushed her away playfully, then grabbed his somewhat empty backpack and headed to his friend's locker.  
  
Heh...this is sooo cool!! Now we have the whole summer... Ash said to himself happily. At 15, he's grown to despise school, and his only favorite times of the year are..when he's not at school. Still keeping his mind on Pokemon training, his grades have started to falter a bit, that is until a now 16 year old Misty talked him out of it. But...all summer he's been waiting to get back out to Indigo and give it another shot.  
  
Ash..you really wanna get back to it, huh? she said as she nudged him a bit. He put an arm around her shoulders and kept on walking.  
  
You bet!! It'll be even cooler if I can blast through those Gyms again!!!   
  
Misty raised an eyebrow. Ash...they're not the generous people you remember when we were younger...I mean, Raine is one of the top Ice/Water trainers out there...and I wouldn't mess with Demitri, he's a hell of a Psychic trainer...and then there's Zain, who I wouldn't wanna meet in a dark alley..and then...  
  
Ash covered her mouth and sweatdropped. Okay I heard enough!   
  
He turned the corner to see his friend Dexter Mitchell. A fellow Trainer who started with a Charmander about 2 years back, they became fast friends because of their love for battles and training. The two of them had planned to head out this summer for some serious training, hopefully try to tackle the Indigo League...that is...if Dex wasn't so preoccupied with something else...  
  
DEX!! DEX!! I--....oh...great... he said as he saw Dex at his locker, with a girl about the same height, with blond/brown streaked hair and piercing green eyes.... his girlfriend Kristi. The two of them had been best friends for almost their whole lives, and coupled up at the beginning of the year. Ash had a feeling that coaxing Dex to come with him would be easier said than done.   
  
huh? Oh..Ash! he said as he turned from Kristi to Ash. Hey man!! Yo...are we still on for summer? he asked, looking at Ash, then Kristi.  
  
uhhh...yeah, if you can tear yourself away from your lover... Ash replied sarcastically. Kristi stuck her tounge out at him playfully, and Misty rolled her eyes.  
  
Ash, it's like stopping the tides... she said under her breath. Looking around, she then turned to the three of them. Okay...school's out, why the hell are we STANDING here?!  
  
The three of them nodded in agreement and headed out, walking to Ash's house, a frequent hangout of theirs. On the way, Ash was babbling about battles, Pikachu, Charizard, and how he'll cream Gary in the league.   
  
-- and then I'll win the Johto League..and then the ORANGE league....AGAIN...and then...--MMPH!!  
  
He felt a Gym Sock get stuffed in his mouth as Misty pulled one out of his backpack. Put a lid on it, school's only been out for almost 4 minutes...  
  
he moaned, still with the sock in his mouth.   
  
Ummm...so guys...what are you doing for summer break? Kristi asked.  
  
well, Ash wants to head out for some training, I'll probably tag along like the last time... Misty started. If you two wanna come along and make it a foursome, you're more than welcome...  
  
Jeez..I dunno..I mean...we'd have to take Trainer's Leave...we'd be a month late for school...and then... Dex started and motioned to Kristi, and saw Ash looking at him oddly. Orrr...we can just go, screw school!   
  
Kristi glared at her boyfriend, and elbowed him. Dex, you barely passed math this year, you're LUCKY we're BOTH gonna be Juniors...you could have been leftback...  
  
Dex shot back.  
  
Ash spit out the sock and put his two cents in. Yeah, who needs math anyways?  
  
Kris and Misty sighed simultaneoulsy and shook their heads sadly.   
  
they both said with an exasperated sigh.  
  
They reached Ash's house minutes afterwards, and all ran upstairs to his room. Dex laid out the contents of his bookbag.   
  
Okay...I've got four Paralyze Heals...six empty Pokeballs....a few Hyper Potions.......annnd...a pack of gum.  
  
Ash opened his drawer under his bed, and pulled out a small black case.   
  
Guys...gather round... he said with a smile, then opened it. Dex and Ash both bowed stupidly at the case, saying   
  
Inside were ten empty Pokeballs, two Hyper Balls, six Mega Potions, two Hyper Potions, lots of Paralyze, Ice, and Burn heals, a Poke Flute..and last, but not least....the one thing Ash and Dex saved for the ENTIRE year. A blue and black Pokeball, with a silver Z on it.  
  
ummm..call me dumb...but...WHAT is that? Kristi asked as she leaned over Ash's shoulder. The two boys almost gasped in shock, and turned to her with their mouths wide open.   
  
YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW?!?! they screamed simultaenously.   
  
Don't hurt me... she said back, cowering slightly.   
  
Ash held up the Pokeball, and Dex bowed down to it foolishly.  
  
This...is the Zero Ball........if you thought the MasterBall was sweet...heh...this is the Swiss Army Blade of Pokeballs...  
  
Dex clutched the ball in his hands and rubbed it gently. This holds two Pokemon. And it's a 100 percent catch ratio...  
  
Dex and Ash went on and on, as Misty watched them from across the room, sititng cross legged on a small couch.   
  
....and it also makes julienne fries!!! Ash finished, beaming. Kristi stared at the small, metallic orb.  
  
Sooooo...how much did you guys spend on this?  
  
Ash and Dexter both sweatdropped and looked away.  
  
Go ahead boys, TELL HER. Misty said with a hint of smart-ass in her voice. I'm SURE she'd LOVE to know...  
  
Ummm..well...ya know...well...y'see...umm... Ash started, and looked at Dex.   
  
Six hundred even.  
  
Kristi nearly fell backwards, and looked at the ball again. SIX HUNDRED...FOR THIS THING?!  
  
Heh...smart boys, aren't they? Misty said, looking at her best friend Ash. We don't need math, we bought a six hundred dollar Pokeball....  
  
Kristi looked at them, shocked. HOW did you guys afford this?!  
  
Well...we kinda had to cut ends...ya know...sell some stuff... Ash started, and looked at Dex. Dex shook his head, as if saying Don't get me into this!!  
  
Well...we kinda sold....Ash's stereo...and some of my CDs...and....and..and..  
  
Kristi turned a bit pale, and narrowed her eyes at Dex. You didn't........  
  
That amplifier box you gave me for Christmas... he said, then hid his quickly reddening face. He looked up to see her glaring at him.  
  
Of all the nerve.....Dex!!!! she started, then just let out a frustrated UGH!! I NEVER UNDERSTAND YOU TWO!! and sat next to Misty, fuming.   
  
There there... Misty said patting her back. There will be other things they'll sell to buy expensive Pokeballs...  
  
You're not helping Misty!! Ash nearly yelled. The two of them glared at each other, and Ash turned back to Dex.  
  
So...it's do or die time...are you in? he asked. We start in Pallet. Work our way to Indigo. This'll be the chance of a lifetime to get some sweet training in before school has to start up..and who knows... he started as he smirked. We might hit the league before you know it...  
  
Dex has always wanted to join Indigo's League, it's always been a dream of his...and Ash was playing on it. You got it.......... Dex said as he put his hand out. Ash put his on top of Dex's and smiled.  
  
Heh....so it's settled then.... he started, then looked at Misty, who had her hand on top of his. Wa? Mist...?  
  
You still owe me that bike, pal... she said with a smirk. I promised to bug the hell outta you until you paid me back...you can't get rid of me THAT easily...   
  
Kristi looked at them, then put her hand on top. Aw what the hell...  
  
Ash looked at the three of them. A new Pokemon Journey is about to begin...and it'll be a summer that they'll always remember.....  



	2. Summer Starts A New Adventure

Summer2

**************************************  
Chapter 2 -- Summer Starts A New Adventure  
  


Ash!! Ash honey!! wake up!!   
  
Delilah Ketchum was busy fixing breakfast for herself, Ash, and Misty. Over time, she's accepted Misty as part of the Ketchum family, and sees her as Ash's big sister. she called again.   
  
He stirred in his bed, and felt a small furry tip on his nose. His Pikachu was playing around, poking his face with the tip of his lightning bolt shaped tail.   
  
Ash stirred in his sleep as Misty watched him from her bed.   
  
Heh...keep it up Pikachu!! she whispered. The Pokemon nodded, and kept on tapping Ash's face with its tail. Ash muttered, then slowly awoke.  
  
ugh....jeez, I'm awake, I'm awake... he groaned, and looked over at Misty, already awake and dressed. What are YOU smiling about?  
  
She shrugged, and dragged him out of bed. Muttering, he stumbled into the bathroom, got dressed, and headed downstairs for some breakfast. His mother greeted him as he wandered in, and Misty was already sitting at the table, busy with a bowl of Corn Flakes.  
  
Mornin honey... his mother said as she finished making him some eggs and bacon for his breakfast. Misty looked over at him, then turned back to the newspaper spread out in front of her, rather messily.   
  
Jeez, mornin to you too, Mist....mornin mom... he said as she set his plate down in front of him. he started as he took a small bite.  
  
yes dear? she asked him, glancing over.  
  
I'm going back out... he said with a look of determination in his eye. This summer's gonna be MY time...I KNOW if I try hard I can become a Pokemon Master.....I've gotta go back out.....and start my journey again.  
  
Delilah Ketchum looked at her son, and felt a lump in her throat. He's been home for almost 2 years, and already wants to head back out on his own. She sighed heavily and looked at him, shaking her head. Where DO you get that determination..... she said with a smile. Ash...I know you can take care of yourself out there.... she started, then trailed off.   
  
Mom...me and Misty will be gone for the summer.  
  
Misty looked over at him, then his mother. I'll make sure nothing happens to him..  
  
His mother looked at her son with some watery eyes, realizing that he doesn't need to be doted on anymore...._He's not 11 anymore...time to face facts...he's growing up...._ she wiped her eyes and smiled. Ash...whatever you do, I support you one hundred percent...  
  
Ash looked at his mother's teary eyes, smiling back. Thanks mom...besides, we won't be going alone....  
  
she replied as she began draining the grease into a small coffee can.   
  
Yeah...Kristi and Dex are coming along too, we had this thing planned since December. So the four of us.....WHAT could happen?  
  
Besides...I'll be tagging along with him anyways. I gotta brush up a bit, I'm kinda rusty on the fighting side... Misty said as she got up from the table and put her empty bowl in the sink. Trust me mom, Ash will be FINE!  
  
she said with a smile. You called me mom...  
  
Misty said as she ran upstairs to her and Ash's room. Hey Pikachu... she said to the yellow mouse Pokemon sleeping on Ash's pillow. It opened one eye, and fell back to sleep.  
  
Yeah...glad to see you too... she said as she grabbed her old red backpack, and put a small blue case in it. Pokeballs, heals, potions, and a Poke Flute....I'm all set...   
  
She ran back downstairs to see Ash hugging his mother. Pikachu followed closely behind her.  
  
I'm very proud of you...please...just keep in touch, that's all I ask... she said tearfully.  
  
I will mom...and I promise I'll become a Pokemon Master this time!! He started to go on a little more about it, when Misty grabbed him by the ear.  
  
Oh no you don't... she said as she dragged him out. Remember what happened the LAST time you made promises like that?  
  
Ash grabbed his backpack off the floor and followed her out.   
  
You jinxed yourself... Misty said with a smirk. Bye Mom!!!! she yelled, waving back to the house.  
  
Misty....can you let go of my ear now? I think I can't feel it any more from lack of circulation...  
  
the yellow Pokemon behind her said, looking up at the two of them.  
  
Misty let go of his ear, and they headed to the street outside of his house, where Ash opened his bag to make sure he had everything.  
  
Sleeping bag....check, Pikachu....check...Pokeballs...check.....Potions...check....Zero ball...Dex has that...check...and... he said as he looked at Misty, who was checking out the stuff she packed.   
  
Misty said at the sound of her name.  
  
Looks like I got everything! Ash chuckled as Pikachu hopped onto his shoulder, with a slight sweatdrop. Well..where to...?  
  
Misty gave him a funny look. Oh..I though you had EVERYTHING figured out, Mr. Ketchum...  
  
Well..I did..but..well.... he started, blushing, then gave up. Ah screw it, let's just wait for Kristi and Dex...  
  
The other half of their group showed up about ten minutes later, and made sure they had everything they needed. After all was checked off, they headed down the road to their first stop on their trip. The Viridian Forest...  
  
Ahhh...gotta love summer... Kristi said as she took a deep breath. Sun, trees, warmth...  
  
Mosquitos, West Nile Flu, heat exhaustion... Misty chimed in as she kicked a small rock.   
  
Girls in tank tops and short shorts...beaches.... Ash said dreamily.  
  
Heh....scantily clad women...girls that hit on you for no reason at all...and... Dex started, then caught a glare from his girlfriend. I mean...being with the one person you love more than anything in this world...uhhhh....ummm... he caught himself hanging on words, as her glare got even colder.  
  
That's two strikes. Dorkster. Kristi said as she let go of his hand, which she was holding at the moment. One more, and we'll see who gets the sleeping bag tonight...  
  
Misty said as she smirked at Dex. Keep running that big mouth of yours, maybe you can sleep with the Caterpies.  
  
Or maybe you'll have a sleeping bag full of WEEDLES... Ash said as he nudged Misty. She looked at him, and her voice quivered when she spoke.   
  
A-A-Ash...y-y-yyou wouldn't!!  
  
Ash ignored her and kept walking. Misty shuddered at the thought, and continued walking.   
  
she said as she kicked another rock out of the way.   
  
They headed onto Route 1, the first leg of their long journey ahead. Ash looked around nostalgically(is that word? ^_^;;;) at the surroundings, remembering the first time he headed down this road, on his first Pokemon Adventure. Misty looked around also, recognizing the area instantly.  
  
Look familiar? He said to Misty.  
  
Yeah...I remember this allright...jeez, we must have been like....12. Misty said as she looked around, and saw the pond where she met Ash. Hey Ash, look!  
  
She put a hand on his shoulder and pointed out to the small pond that she fished him out of almost 5 years ago. Ash smiled.  
  
Heh...look at that... he said. Kristi and Dex stopped walking and looked over.   
  
Ummm...yeah, it's a pond Ash. I know you Pallet kids are a bit deprived...but jeez... Kristi said teasingly.  
  
Ash, what's the hold-up man? Dex asked.  
  
Ash and Misty continued staring out, and Ash subconsiously put an arm around Misty's waist, and she did the same.  
  
Sure was a long time ago, huh? Misty said, still staring out.  
  
Yeah...to think we were just like...little kids. Ash replied blankly. Dex nudged his girlfriend and looked at the two of them.  
  
Heh...romantic moment.... he said with a smirk, as Kristi giggled. Hearing that, Misty let go of Ash and shot Dexter a glare.  
  
We are NOT having a MOMENT!! Misty yelled at him. Ash sweatdropped.  
  
Ummm...you two were like...ALL OVER each other!! Kristi argued back.  
  
Whoa wait! Time out!! Time out! Time out!! Ash said, waving his hands.  
  
Oh YEAH?! I'll show YOU all over somebody Misty said as she and Kristi stared each other down.  
  
TIME OUT! TIME OUT!!! TIME OUT!! Ash yelled even louder, trying to break the two of them apart. Misty, enough!!! She was only kidding...  
  
Misty shot the other girl a cold glare, and Kristi gave it right back. It was obvious this was gonna be rough...the two girls both had volatile tempers, as Ash and Dexter have found out the hard way.   
  
Alright ladies...thats' enough... Dex said as he put his arms around Kristi's waist protectively. Alright, I think we have to get some stuff straight here.  
  
Ash looked over at him, and put a hand on Misty's shoulder. Her fists were already clenched, and Ash patted her back and rubbed it gently.  
  
Easy, Misty... he whispered to her.  
  
Okay, listen. If we're gonna be on this little adventure, let's get one thing straight RIGHT frickin NOW. I am NOT gonna sit here and have to play babysitter. I'm sure Ash doesn't want to either. Now look, Misty it was just a little comment. Kris, be nice. I don't wanna have to clean up blood spatters later, I JUST got these clothes. Now play nice. BOTH OF YOU. Dex lectured..in a rather fatherly tone. Both of the girls looked at him, bewildered, then to each other.  
  
Yeah well..maybe I DID get a little carried away... Misty said as she kicked a rock.  
  
ummm...I think maybe I shouldn't have picked on ya... Kristi muttered, making circles in the ground with her foot.   
  
There, it's settled then. Dex said as he linked his hand with Kristi's and looked at Ash. Can we go now?  
  
Yeah...good one, Dex. Ash said as he continued walking ahead. Pikachu looked back at Misty, who was keeping about a foot back behind the group. She was staring down at the ground.  
  
Jeez...I gotta watch myself... she said to herself as she replayed what just happened in her mind. Lately she's been a bit highstrung, and her temper was at an all time high. Maybe I should just calm down a bit... she thought to herself.   
  
Misty lifted her head to look at the rest of the group. Kristi and Dex were holding hands, laughing, just enjoying being with each other. Every now and then they'd lean in and kiss. Even though she didn't want to really admit it......Misty was pretty envious.  
  
Dammit they sure look happy.... she thought to herself, then looked at Ash who was walking ahead of them, hands behind his head, looking around. Yeah, nice try misty...   
  
They weren't then only people on Route 1. They passed a bush...with three pairs of eyes watching?!  
  
Heh heh heh heh... a male voice was heard, with a bit of a snobbish tone. Well look who it is, Jess...  
  
A girl's voice came out next. Yeah, well if it isn't our favorite little twerp!!  
  
Yeah, only he's not so little anymores!! A voice with a bit of a New York accent said. The three of them revealed themselves...a tall girl with long legs and even longer red hair. A boy with short purple hair...and finally...a talking Meowth?! (Dun dun dunnnNNNN!! lol)  
  
Hmmm..he must be at least 15 by now.... the boy remarked. The girl simply put a finger towards the group dramatically.  
  
Well, they'd better prepare for trouble!!! She said with a dramatic air.  
  
Yeah, and if they're not ready, we'll make it DOUBLE!!! the boy said, raising his fist in the air. The Meowth rolled his eyes.  
  
ugh..the motto...  
  
To protect the world from devastation!!! the girl yelled.  
  
To unite all peoples within our nation! the boy said as he held up a red rose.  
  
To denounce the evils of truth and love!! the redhead screamed.  
  
To extend our reach to the stars above!! the boy said as he flashed a perfect smile.  
  
the girl exclaimed.  
  
the boy yelled back. They both got into a pose.  
  
Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!!! Jessie said with a smile.  
  
Surrender NOW, or prepare to fight!!! James said triumphantly.  
  
Aw what the helll...Meeeeeowth!!! That's right!!! The Meowth said to finish the motto. Jessie and James sighed, relived.  
  
That felt so good!!! James said, bristling.  
  
Yes, Team Rocket is back in action!!! Jessie squealed excitedly.  
  
Yeah..until they screw it up again... Meowth said cynically. He felt that he should have been the leader of this little group instead of Jessie...after all, he had more brain cells in his nose than she did in her entire brain. As far as he was concerned, she had the IQ of a box of Girl Scout Tagalong Cookies.  
  
Meowth? What do you mean by SCREW UP?! Jessie said as she swiped her hand across the back of his small head.  
  
the small cat Pokemon whined. James cringed.  
  
See Meowth? This is why I keep my mouth shut!  
  
Jessie narrowed her eyes and looked at Ash and Misty.  
  
There's the two of them...but...wait..1...2...3...4...?! she said as she counted up the group.  
  
Four of them?! James asked, bewildered. He looked out as he counted the four teens on his fingers.   
  
wow....and look! That measly Pikachu is STILL there!! Meowth pointed out.  
  
Whoever those other twerps are....they should be pushovers too..hey...wait a minute... Jessie said as she recognized them. (A/N: Dex and Kristi met TR in my OT fic, Makings of a Master.)  
  
They DO look a bit familiar... James said, squinting.  
  
Well, whatever, look at it this way, there's a Pikachu, and then the scraw--...whoa...she's not as scrawny as she used to be.. Meowth said as he locked onto the back of Misty's jeans.   
  
Jessie immediately slapped him. QUIT DROOLING!!  
  
I wasn't!! Meowth protested, then crept out of the bush. Well, what are we waiting for!!! he yelled as the two of them crawled out.   
  
Here we go..... Jessie said as her and James got into a pre-dash pose.   
  
One for the the money... James said, smirking.  
  
Two for the show... Jessie continued, narrowing her eyes.  
  
Three to get Pikachu.... Meowth said, sparkly eyed.  
  
NOW LET'S GO!!! The three of them yelled as they sped off after the group. now long gone.   
  



	3. Same Old Team Rocket

Summer3

  


***************************  
Chapter 3 -- Same Old Team Rocket  
  


Route 1, sundown. The foursome, exhausted by the day's travel, have decided to set up camp. Ash was sitting down with Dex, trying to start a fire to cook some munchies. Unfortunately....neither of them realized that starting a fire with sticks is kinda...dated.  
  
Jeez guys....even a CAVEMAN can start a fire... Kristi sighed as she stood against a tree trunk, hands behind her head and her arms outstretched. Misty was against another, looking away from the group out at the lake.  
  
Nobody said they were smart boys... Misty muttered, as she looked over her shoulder to see Ash and Dex trying to bend the sticks and turn them at the same time.   
  
Maybe if they make an Dex said as he snapped his in half.  
  
Or maybe....if you make them smoke up or something... Ash said, scratching his head. They were about to give up when they saw a stick catch fire by a cigarette lighter. The two of them looked up to see an annoyed Misty light the stick on fire, then place it against the pile and get it roaring.   
  
It helps if you come back to THIS century, boys. Misty said as she tossed the small lighter to Ash, then resumed her normal stance againstt he tree.   
  
Jeez...thanks Misty... Dex muttered as he watched her sullen look across the water again.   
  
Misty, somethin wrong? Ash asked as he looked over. She shrugged and continued to stare outward, ignoring everybody.  
  
Three pairs of binoculars watched them from across the lake.   
  
James giggled excitedly. There they are!!  
  
Yep...all four of them... Jessie said as she zeroed in. And a Pikachu..heh heh heh...  
  
Meowth shrugged. I dunno why the hell ya bother. It's not worth it anymore if you ask me....I see no point in sticking around here...let's just move on...MMPH!!! he was cut short as Jessie put her hands around his throat.  
  
so you're big enough to order US around, huh?! James yelled in his face.   
  
You're going along with it Meowth, NO QUESTIONS ASKED!!! Jessie screamed as she put him back down. Now behave yourself.  
  
Meowth dusted himself off.   
  
Now, how to steal it... James pondered.  
  
Or how to SCREW UP Stealing it. Meowth chimed in, and was abruptly whacked over the head by Jessie.   
  
What did I just tell you?! she cried as she whammed him with a mallet, starting a scuffle between the three of them.   
  
Misty watched from across the lake, and noticed the three of them fighting.   
  
she said, as Ash and Dex looked over.  
  
Umm..something wrong Misty?  
  
I coulda sworn I just saw Team Rocket!!!   
  
TEAM ROCKET IS HERE?!?! Kristi said as the color drained from her face. Oh noooooo...now they're gonna follow us around and bug us until we CRACK!!! For dramatic effect, she yanked on her hair jokingly.  
  
Not necesarily..... Misty said as she picked up a small rock. Ash, how do you skip rocks?  
  
Ash grabbed a small one and skipped it effortlessly across the lake. Put a spin on it.  
  
Thank you.... she said as she wound up and skipped one towards Team Rocket. After about 18 skips, it took a bad bounce, went airborne, and hit James in the head.  
  
he whined as he rubbed his head. Where did THIS come from?!  
  
Misty smirked, and picked up another one. Ash, keep em comin...  
  
Ash skipped another towards the three of them, which took the same bad bounce and slammed Jessie in the forehead.   
  
she keeled over as Meowth looked over.   
  
What in the hell... he though as he narrowed his eyes and saw a red haired girl in the distance.   
  
HEY TEAM ROCKET!!! Misty yelled across as she picked up another one, slightly bigger.   
  
The three of them said as they looked across.  
  
YER MAMA'S A WHORE!!!! she screamed as she whipped another one across the water, which slammed Meowth square in his golden charm. He rolled backwards, and skidded across the grass to a stop.   
  
he whined as he got up, a large lump on his head. Jessie got up, rubbing her forehead, which had a nice sized welt.  
  
NICE SHOT, BUT I BET YOU CAN'T DO THAT AGAIN!!! James yelled as he shook his fist at her.  
  
WANNA BET?!? She yelled back as she picked up another one, skipped it across, and drilled James in the forehead. He keeled over, and the three of them ran off, scared.   
  
Let's get outta here!! Jessie yelled as she picked up her frantic pace. James and Meowth followed suit.  
  
I hope that girl never learns to use a handgun!! Meowth yelled as he ducked another skipping rock. The three of them looked back.  
  
YA MISSED US!!! They yelled triumphantly...and tripped over a rock in the ground. A collective groan rose up from the collasped trio, as Misty shook her head sadly.   
  
Good old TR....... she sighed as she leaned back against the tree to check out the sunset once again. 


	4. 4 on 3 in The Viridian Forest

Summer4

  


******************************  
Chapter 4 -- 4 on 3 at Route 1  
  


Half asleep, Ash yawned as he leaned against his respective tree trunk. 4 days into it, and this summer was NOT going off on the right track.   
  
Hey Dex? he yawned as he rubbed his eyes sleepily.  
  
  
  
this SUCKS.  
  
Kristi looked over and rolled her eyes. She was already comfortably resting with Dex's arms around her, leaning against his chest.   
  
ya know boys, it's only the first couple of days. It'll get better, I PROMISE that.... she said with her ever optimistic smirk. right Misty?  
  
silence.  
  
  
  
They all looked around, and found no sign of her.  
  
Ash said to himself. Maybe Misty was just out for a walk or something. Looking back to the lake, he saw a girl with three water Pokemon. Getting up, he headed back over to her.  
  
  
  
Misty looked up. She sat w/her knees drawn close to her chest, her arms wrapped around them securely.  
  
Oh, hey Ash.  
  
Ummmmm...whatcha doin here so late? he asked, scratching his head.  
  
Nothing really. just letting my Pokemon out for a quick night swim. she said as she looked out across the lake. Ash decided to just sit next to her and keep her company.  
  
Ummm....we're gettin ready to turn in for the night. he said, it was all he could think of at the moment in his half-asleep state.  
  
Misty replied, staring up at the moonlight. She noticed Ash was sitting relatively close to her, and just for the heck of it, she lay her head against his shoulder.  
  
Ash blurted out as he felt her head lean against him. Oh...friendly tonight aren't we?  
  
Misty just smirked, and called out to her Pokemon. Alright guys, it's getting late, let's get back to camp! In an instant, they all faced her as she returned them to their Pokeballs. And as for YOU, mister sleepyhead. get your ass back there too before you pass out.... she said with a smile.   
  
You're the boss... he chuckled, and she helped him up and back to the campsite. Kristi and Dex were already sound asleep, and the fire was slowly dying down. Ash got into his sleeping bag, as did Misty. The two of them wound up facing each other.  
  
Hey Ash?  
  
  
  
You still set on being a Pokemon Master?  
  
Heh...the dream never dies... he said with a yawn. He still had that same boyish determination he did when they were just kids.  
  
Just checkin.....g'night Ash....  
  
was the only reply she got. Staring back up at the stars, she thought about what the rest of the summer would be like. Her head filled with thought, she slowly drifted off to sleep.  
  
The next morning, Ash was the first one up, feeding his Pokemon.   
  
There ya go guys..... he said as he lay down some Poke-Chow. Brock would be pleased....he remembered all the times Brock lectured him on why a Pokemon's breakfast is so important.  
  
Pikachu said happily as he dug into his breakfast of apples and Poke-Chow. The rest of Ash's team was busy stuffing their faces. He looked back to his human companions, still sleeping. Feeling a bit evil, he took a small blade of grass from the ground and headed over to Kristi and Dex. The two of them were sleeping close to each other, with Dex's arms wrapped securely around his girlfriend's waist. Kristi slept with her head against his chest.   
  
Heh heh heh heh...... Ash said as he slowly ran the blade of grass across Kristi's button nose....Ketchum, you're EVIL... he thought to himself.  
  
Kristi scrunched her nose slightly, still sound asleep. Brushing her nose a bit more, she slowly started stirring, and a hand raised to wave off the annoyance.  
  
Just five more minutes, Mom.... she murmured and yawned. Ash went for the kill. He headed for her ear, and this time, she twitched a few times, and her hand flew right up....and whacked Dex upside the head. He awoke with a start, as if a firecracker just went off.  
  
WHAT THE?!?!? he blurted out, rubbing his head. JEEZ KRISTI, IF YOU WANTED ME TO WAKE UP, JUST SAY SO!!!!  
  
WHAT?!?!? ME?!?!? Kristi yelled back. Dex, I...but... she then caught Ash's devilish smile. He got the two of them...GOOD.  
  
HOW DARE YOU!!! Kristi yelled as she whacked him upside the head. That was NOT funny, Ash Ketchum!!!!  
  
Ash burst into laughter, waking Misty up in the process. As her aqua-blue eyes focused, she saw Dex rubbing his head, Kristi fuming, and Ash laughing for no good reason at all.   
  
I do NOT know you people..... she said as she pulled her pillow over her eyes.  
  
Awww, yes ya dooooo!! Ash said as he pulled the pillow off her head. C'mon Misty, we'll be off of Route 1 by noon!!  
  
I don't care, I want to go back to sleep!!! she argued back. Realizing it was a losing argument, she reluctantly left her sleeping bag and stretched.  
  
By the time the four of them finished breakfast and got back onto Route 1, it was almost 10AM. Kristi and Dexter walked close to each other, admiring the scenery, w/Ash up ahead, and Misty behind them all, looking around.  
  
Ya know....TR sure seems a bit...ummmm....what's the word.... she started.  
  
Dangerous? You DID hear what they did to that kid who wouldn't give up his Charmeleon.  
  
Misty knew all right. The poor boy, who was no older than 10, left with a broken arm and a stolen Pokemon. Team Rocket was sinking even LOWER in their techniques. She was still thinking about this when she felt some leaves and twigs snap beneath her feet.  
  
WHAT THE?!?! -- was all she could cry out as she found herself falling into a large, deep hole. She landed with a rough crash.   
  
Ash yelled as he ran back to look at what happened. The hole was apparently a trap, but by whom was the question he wanted answered. The three of them peered over the edge of the hole cautiously.  
  
Misty, are you okay?! Kristi called down.  
  
nnngh...yeah...but I can't move my arm!!! Misty yelled back. Clutching her left shoulder, she forced herself to get back to her feet.   
  
You can't move WHAT?!??! Ash nearly screamed, panicking. For some odd reason, as soon as Misty said she was hurt, something inside of him clicked.  
  
I think my shoulder's out!!! she said as she looked down at her arm, in a world of agony. Guys, gimme a few seconds here!!! she said through gritted, clenched teeth.  
  
Hang on Misty!!! Dex yelled as he took off his backpack and found some durable rope.   
  
We'll have you out in a second, okay?! Kristi called down. All she heard was the sound of an anguished groan.  
  
was all they heard, and then a soft crunch and pop. Misty was seen a few seconds later trying to rotate her injured arm.   
  
I'm alright guys, I just forced it back in, is all!! she said, looking up at the three of them sheepishly. This is what I get for not looking where I'm walking.  
  
Grab this!! Dex said as he let the rope down. Grasping it with both her good and her injured arm, Misty hung on as they pulled her out. In a few seconds, she was back on the top, dusting off her jeans.   
  
Man...that sucked!!   
  
Ash looked at Misty cautiously. Since she was wearing a tank top, he could see the injury to her shoulder. It was already nicely bruised, and a black and blue color started to well up to her skin. She was bleeding a bit.  
  
Misty, you should really stop for a sec and lemme take care of you, you're bleeding!  
  
Ehhh, it's alright, makes ya tough. C'mon, let's go!! she said as she picked up her backpack with her bad arm....then dropped it, cringing.   
  
See?!? I told you!!! Ash said as he pointed at her.   
  
I'll be alright!!! she argued back. The two of them never realized they were being followed closely.  
  
A-HAHAHAHA!! PREPARE FOR TROUBLE!!!  
  
MAKE IT DOUBLE!!!  
  
Misty turned around and glared.....two voices she wished she didn't hear right about now.  
  
Soooo....have a nice fall? James said with an arrogant smirk, noticing Misty clutching her arm.  
  
nngh....you freaks...I shoulda KNOWN....  
  
I see you found our little surprise!! Meowth chimed in. Misty glared at the three of them.  
  
it WAS.....TR.......but.... was all she could think. She was in no shape to fight, no matter HOW badly she wanted to.  
  
YOU set that trap?!?! Dex blurted out, amazed. Kristi scratched her head.  
  
Who knew? she said with a shrug. I never thought they were that smart.  
  
_And I was stupid enough to fall into their trap....... _Misty thought to herself.  
  
Team Rocket....WHAT DO YOU WANT NOW?!?! Ash nearly screamed at them. Pikachu was ready for action, as he hopped off of Ash's shoulder and charged up his little red cheeks.  
  
  
  
Hey....kid...if YOU don't want to wind up like your little friend there, I'd suggest you hand over that Pikachu... Jessie said with a smirk.  
  
Not a chance.... Ash said with a glare. For the last 5 years you've been trying, you'd THINK you can move on!!!  
  
Yeah!! Find some other loser to steal from!! Kristi blurted out, then realized what she just said. I meant...well... she started as she caught a glare from Ash. Ya know what I meant, Ash!!  
  
Meowth said, as he bared his claws. He suddenly stammered out with a sweatdrop....realizing they were a bit...outnumbered.  
  
A-HAHAHAHAHA!!! Cornered...and one brat hurt!!! Jessie cackled. This should be child's play...  
  
Even so...it's still four to three!!! Misty said as she grabbed a Pokeball and maximized it with her good arm. Winding up, she prepared to throw, then looked over to Dex, Ash, and Kristi. The three of them had a Pokeball in each hand, and was ready to fight.  
  
Team Rocket...it's four on three, no matter HOW many dirty tricks you try!! Ash said.  
  
So bring... Dex started as he wound up.  
  
Kristi smirked as she prepared to let her Bulbasaur loose.  
  
Misty finished, with her Starmi ready for some action. Team Rocket had their own team ready.  
  
Alright then, if it's a fight you want.... Jessie started as she let her Arbok loose. IT'S A FIGHT YOU GET!!! ARBOK, GO!!!  
  
James threw the Pokeball that contained his Weezing. Weezing, get in there!!!  
  
Meowth had his claws bared and ready. Let's do it!!  
  
HERE GOES NOTHING!!!! Ash yelled as he pointed.   
  
The yellow mouse Pokemon stepped forward, ready to battle.  
  
Bulbasaur!!! I choose YOU!! Kristi threw her Pokeball forward, releasing a high leveled Bulbasaur. It drew its vines as a ready signal.   
  
Charmeleon, let's heat things up a bit!! Dex yelled as he let his Pokemon loose. It appeared as a column of fire shot from its mouth with a snort.   
  
Misty said as she wound up and threw. Let's put these freaks on ice!!  
  
All four of the Pokemon stood close to each other, forming a team. Pikachu sparked its cheeks, Starmi glowed a bit on the jewel part, Charmeleon's tail lit up with intense heat, and Bulbasaur lashed its vines to and fro. Team Rocket's Pokemon were ready as well, as Arbok's fangs glistened venomously, and Weezing's mouth filled with sludge, ready to dispense it.  
  
Well then...let's start this off!!! ARBOK, POISON STING ATTACK NOW!!! Jessie yelled. Arbok let loose some glowing stingers at random, and it was so scattered that some headed for Pokemon, and some headed for the four teens on the other side.  
  
GET DOWN!!! Kristi yelled as she dropped onto her stomach, covering herself. The rest of them quickly ducked. After the barrage, she jumped right back to her feet. Ash, they're playing dirty!!!  
  
Heh...let them.... he said with a smirk.   
  
she said with a smirk. STARMI, ICE BUSTER NOW!!!  
  
Starmi's jewled center glowed brightly, as a whitish orb appeared in front of it, gathering strength. After a few seconds, a majestic white beam shot out from the Pokemon's core, slamming Weezing hard, and nearly freezing it.   
  
James screeched. GET UP YOU WEAKLING!! he yelled to his Pokemon. Weezing recovered, and countered with a sludge attack to Pikachu.   
  
PIKACHU, DODGE IT WITH SOME AGILITY!!! Ash commanded. Pikachu darted here and there, trying to avoid the onslaught, but was caught when he changed direction too late. Covered in poisonous waste, it cried for help, struggling to get back up.  
  
Crap...CHARMELEON!!! RISING FIRE!!!! Dex yelled as he pointed towards Weezing. The red dragon Pokemon dashed forwards, fists glowing with fire energy, then performed a burning uppercut that would put Ryu from StreetFighter to shame. Suffering massive burn damage, Weezing fell to the ground.   
  
Ash, that was for Pikachu!! Dex said as he clenched his fist.   
  
Ash said as he dashed to his Pokemon's side. Misty, we need some help here!!  
  
she said as she pointed to Pikachu. Starmi, wash Pikachu's sludge off so it can keep fighting!!  
  
As both Pokemon worked together, Kristi and Dexter were busy fighting off Team Rocket's attacks.   
  
Bulbasaur, Trap Arbok!!! Kristi said as she ran some strategy through her mind quickly. Arbok was restrained by Bulbasaur's tough green vines.   
  
Great!! Now, Razor Leaf, followed by a good slam!!!  
  
Arbok was cut by a barrage of small leaves, then slammed to the ground viciously, again...and again....and AGAIN. Giving up, it passed out. Bulbasaur threw Arbok back at Jessie, slamming it into her with such force that she fell backwards.   
  
she cried out as she fell on her back.   
  
1 down...two to go..... Kristi said as she pumped her fist triumphantly.   
  
Alright Pikachu... Ash said as he gave his Pokemon a Poison Heal vial. Gulp this down, you'll be good and ready!!  
  
it said as it guzzled the contents of the small vial, then turned to face Team Rocket.   
  
Ash, look out!! Kristi yelled as she noticed Meowth hurdling over the rest of them, heading straight for Ash, claws bared out.   
  
Heh.....SAY GOODBYE TO YOUR FACE!!!! Meowth screamed as he prepared to swipe. Just as he was about to reach him, a harsh jet of water slammed Meowth out of the way.   
  
HUH?!?! WATER?!?!?? Waittasec.... he said as he looked over at Misty. If I'm wet...then....  
  
PIKACHU!! THUNDERSHOCK!!!  
  
the little yellow spark mouse unleashed a bolt of electricity, frying Meowth to a crisp. In a world of pain, it ran back to Jessie and James, sizzling.   
  
was all that Meowth could mutter as he collapsed in a heap.   
  
Thanks for that assist, Misty!! Ash said as he shot her a thumbs up.   
  
No prob...alright guys...you know what time it is now?!  
  
Dex said as he prepared to give his next command. This was one that the foursome have worked on since last year to perfect, and NOW was the perfect time to test it out.  
  
Kris, Misty, Dexter, you guys ready?! Ash said as he motioned for Pikachu to get close to the rest of the Pokemon.  
  
Kristi said with a smirk.  
  
Ready when you are, Ash!! Dex replied.  
  
Let's do it!! Misty said as her Starmi headed towards the rest of the team.  
  
FORM UP!!! They all said in unison. Their Pokemon huddled closely together.   
  
alright guys....here goes nothing.... Ash said, hoping the attack would work.   
  
they all said the names of their respective Pokemon. FINAL BLAST ATTACK NOW!!!  
  
Pikachu let loose a large ThunderBolt. Starmi let off an Ice Buster. Bulbasaur, a Solar Beam, and Charmeleon let out a FlameThrower. All four of the attacks combined, creating a large, powerful Hyper Beam, aimed directly....at TEAM ROCKET.  
  
  
  
no way....  
  
Meowth screamed to Jessie and James. It was too late. The beam hit dead center, and a small explosion launched Team Rocket and their Pokemon skywards.   
  
Crap!! We were so close too!!! Jessie cried in mid air.  
  
There's always next time!! James argued back.  
  
Looks like Team Rocket is blasting off agaaaaaaaiiiiinnnnnnn!! They screamed until they were out of sight.   
  
Ash said as he jumped in the air happily. IT WORKED!!!  
  
Kristi wiped the sweat off her forehead. Jeez...worried there for a second!  
  
Nice going, guys!! Dex said to the Pokemon.   
  
was all Misty said as she dropped to one knee, clutching her shoulder in pain. Through clenched teeth, she still smiled and gave her friends a peace sign. Not bad....  
  
Misty, we gotta get you checked out... Ash said worriedly as he knelt down next to her. You're hurt pretty bad...  
  
I think there's a hospital in Viridian City. Kristi pointed out. It's the closest one.  
  
Yeah, Misty listen to Ash!! You can't keep goin like this, we gotta immobilize that arm first... Dex said as he took a sweatshirt and made a makeshift sling out of it. Working it around Misty's arm and shoulder, he succeded in immobilizing her arm.   
  
Just great.... Misty said with a sweatdrop. Alright...let's get going....  
  
our next stop.....Viridian City!! Ash said as he pointed forwards. So far....4 days into summer, this was going pretty damn good if he said so himself.   



	5. New Tactics?!

Summer5

*******************************************  
Chapter 5 -- New Tactics?!  
  


Just a bit futher!! Ash said optimisitically as they reached the end of the Viridian Forest. After a few hours of hiking, they finally navigated through...after being lost twice.  
  
Yeah, you said that 2 hours ago. Kristi sighed as she looked over at Misty. You gonna be okay?  
  
Yeah...I'll live... Misty said through clenched teeth.   
  
Dexter noticed Misty's face has been like that for the last few hours. The pain was setting in now, and all she could feel was a dull, aching throbbing running up and down her left arm. It was now practically useless, and every time she tried to move it, a lightning bolt of pain ripped through her. Pikachu looked back to check on her every now and then, and it didn't like the look on her face.   
  
Ash said as he saw the makings of a small city in the distance. See? I TOLD YOU!!!  
  
Alright! FINE!!! CAN WE GET TO A FREAKIN HOSPITAL NOW?!?! Misty screamed. They all looked at her wide-eyed. Her shoulder was completely black and blue, and she was nearly shaking with pain.   
  
Okay, okay!! Ash said as he cringed. About a half hour later, they arrived at the entrance to the city.   
  
Kristi said to herself. Where the hell was it...  
  
Misty rolled her eyes. Try following the blue signs with the big on them.  
  
Oh yeah... Kristi said as said sign stared her right in the face. Misty felt like whacking her upside the head lightly, but resisted due to her current injury.  
  
Hey...what's that up ahead? Dex pointed out as he looked in the distance. 5 police cars were skidded to a stop, and a crowd was formed around a small building....a Jewelry store to be exact.  
  
Let's check it out.... Kristi said to herself, but Ash shot her a dirty look.  
  
We have bigger problems right now!!! he said, pointing to Misty. Let's get that taken care of, first!!  
  
Oh yeah...sorry...  
  
The foursome reached the hospital, and after some ridiculous amount of Paperwork, Misty was taken to the emergency room and treated. While waiting, Kristi, Dexter, and Ash peeked up at the TV. The 5 o'clock news was showing, and it got their interest.   
  
And in local news, Viridian City Jewelers was robbed today by four masked individuals. Packing guns and knives, they held up 5 citizens, the owner, and the two teenagers working that shift. There are two injuries, 1 is in serious condition with a stab wound, and the other is now in stable condition. There were no fatalities, thankfully. The culprits have been identified as members of Team Rocket, and were taken into custody by Viridian City Police Department. It seems that this notorious band of once-Pokemon thieves has sunk even lower, and has become an outlet for anything from drug trafficking to street crime, to even organized crime. Giovanni LoCascio, the head honcho of Team Rocket, disavows all knowledge of this at the present time, and has avoided all questioning.  
  
Dex said as he nearly dropped his small bag of chips.  
  
I don't believe it...how could they... Kristi said as she got a soda out of a vending machine. Ash stared at the floor, deep in thought.  
  
_This DEFINITELY isn't the same TR we remember....they used to just go for Pokemon...but this is absurd....no way could they sink THIS low...._  
  
Do you really think that TR was behind all that? Kristi asked as she leaned down at Ash, who looked up at her.  
  
Anything is possible I guess... he said with a shrug. He was still in disbelief.  
  
Yeah but....last time I remember, they were just a bunch of nobodies who tried to steal Pokemon... Kristi pointed out. not to mention they SUCKED at it...  
  
Yeah...and now THIS... Dex said as he pointed to the screen.   
  
This isn't good...guys, we gotta watch our backs out there...if THIS is what TR has sunk to, we better keep our guard up. Ash said. Looking down at Pikachu, who was sitting on the floor with a ketchup packet in its hands, he thought about all the times they attempted to steal it from him. I don't think it's Pokemon they're after.  
  
well...let's just look out for each other then, it's the best way we can avoid them for now... Kristi said as she looked out the window.   
  
Ash muttered as he looked to the waiting room door. Misty was there, with a blueish-colored sling around her injured arm.   
  
I can't believe they had to snap it back out to set it... Misty groaned.   
  
You okay, Misty? Dex asked.  
  
Trust me...I've seen better days...  
  
Well then...can we go now? Kristi asked as she chugged the contents of her drink and threw the can away. This place is making me claustrophobic.  
  
Alright...Misty, you okay to go?  
  
Yeah....I think so... Misty replied with a cringe. The pain was still setting in.  
  
Alright then....let's get outta here...first off, we gotta find a place to rest up. I think we've ALL had a rough day. Ash said, feeling a bit of empathy towards his best friend.   
  
Thanks Ash..... Misty said, a bit warmed by his caring, which was a bit unexpected. After a bit of wandering, they came upon a small inn and checked in. There were 2 beds, a TV, and a small window. Dropping their belongings on the floor, they made themselves rather comfortable.  
  
Kristi said as she skipped happily(and rather immaturely) to the bed and lay down on it.   
  
I call bed!! Dex said as he pounced on his girlfriend. The two engaged in a short wrestling match, while Misty lay back on the other one and stared up at the ceiling.  
  
  
  
Yeah, Misty?  
  
About that news report...something is bugging me...  
  
What's that? Ash asked as Pikachu hopped to the windowsill and peered out the window with an approving   
  
If the feds KNOW Giovanni is behind it all, why not just lock his ass up?! I just don't get it...  
  
Kristi and Dex looked over for a second, and Kris shot Misty an odd look.  
  
You didn't know?  
  
Know what? Misty asked.  
  
See...Team Rocket is just ONE of his little empires. He's also head of the LoCascio Financial and Credit Union, one of the biggest finance companies internationally. Not to mention various other corporations....car dealerships, quick oil change places, certain restaurants, and THEN...Team Rocket on the side....  
  
So...they won't nail him...why? Misty shot back.  
  
Because, with so much he works with, it can get hard to track him, he could just be saying that his people are going like...maverick or something and doing illegal things I guess... Kristi ended with a shrug. Ash continued to look out the window.  
  
But still....it's like he just keeps covering his ass... he said with a thoughtful look to the landscape ahead. He keeps slipping out.  
  
Let's just not worry about it... Misty said as she covered her eyes with her good arm. I'm tired...after a day like today, I say let's just get some rest....  
  
Ash pulled a pillow from Misty's bed and set it up on the floor. Good call, Misty...  
  
Dex and Kris cuddled up on their bed as Dex turned on the TV.   
  
Might as well enjoy it while we have it... Dex said as Kristi lay her head against his chest and closed her eyes.  
  
Screw the TV... she said with a yawn. I haven't slept in a bed in....days.   
  
Ash grabbed a pillow and set it on the floor, along with a blanket.   
  
sounds good to me... he yawned, and closed his eyes. Exhausted, the four teens decided to call it a day and get some much needed rest.  
  
Meanwhile, three figures were seen on a street corner.   
  
So they botched it up, eh? James said as he watched the Police STILL working at the robbery scene.  
  
They would've got away if they weren't so stupid... Jessi quipped. It's their own fault.  
  
Serves em right!! Meowth chimed in.  
  
well...if they were US... Jessi started.  
  
...they would've been caught sooner. Meowth finished her sentence, and was rewarded with a bonk to his cranium.  
  
it whined, as Jessi shot it an evil stare.  
  
Keep your big mouth shut!!! she demanded, as it cringed in pain.   
  
Now..about the new and OBVIOUSLY improved Team Twerp... James brought up. ...it seems we might have to modify some tactics here....Jessi, we KNOW that Arbok's attack looked accidental. But...  
  
Jessi asked.  
  
I think we should up the stakes a bit...that way we'll have NO problems with them.  
  
And HOW do we accomplish THAT? Meowth asked, STILL rubbing his aching head.  
  
Simple...attack THEM directly...think about it... he said as he thought back to earlier that day.  
  


********************  
  


ARBOK, POISON STING ATTACK NOW!!! Jessi screamed as she pointed towards the other team. Arbok let loose a set of glowing stingers, some scattered so badly that most of them were aimed at the Pokemon, but a good amount were heading towards the other team...the TEENS THEMSELVES.  
  
_It would be so simple...if only we could take THEM out...and steal THEIR Pokemon...their Cash...their IDs...their Credits....  
  
_GET DOWN!!! Kristi screamed as she dropped onto her stomach and covered herself....  
  
_All we need to do is incapacitate them...  
  
_

********************  
  


it's child's play... James explained. Take them down, hope they stay down, steal their stuff, and head to the next group of suckers!!  
  
It's so simple...it COULD WORK!!! Jessi cried excitedly.   
  
It's worth a shot... Meowth sighed. The three of them headed in the opposite direction of the crime scene, on their way to hatch what they thought was the scheme of all schemes.  
  


*******************  
  


Unable to sleep, Kristi lay awake in the bed, her boyfriend already sound asleep. This whole day has kept her thinking...from when Misty got hurt, to the battle with Jessi and James.   
  
_I just don't get it.....  
  
_She remembered herself dropping to the ground instantly, covering herself...and then looked over at her backpack, laying on the floor next to the bed. A small, sharp stinger stuck out of it...something she didn't notice until now.  
  
_It can't be...they...they were going for US?  
_  
She let out a deep sigh, and Dex tightened his arms around her waist and murmured something about a cheeseburger. Still deep in thought, she wondered if Team Rocket was trying to change their pace.  
  
_If they're gonna be attacking us TRAINERS...this'll be war before you know it. People WILL get hurt...and they don't care....  
  
_Remembering all the times she's taught younger trainers to have a respect for Pokemon, and other Trainers...her next thought cancelled out her old teachings.   
  
_I sure hope it won't come down to it...but...if they reallly want to fight THAT badly...I won't be playing by the rules either....  
  
_With that final thought, she closed her eyes and nodded off to sleep.   
  


****************************


	6. Broken Rules and a Summer Ruined

Summer6

Chapter 6 -- Rules Broken, Summer Ruined  
  


16 year old Misty Waters found herself awake before everybody else the next morning. Still feeling a dull throb from yesterday's injury, she popped some aspirin she had in her backpack and gulped down about 6 of them.  
  
Eh...the more the merrier I guess... she said as she got out of her bed and stretched, observing the rest of the group. Ash was passed out on the floor, snoring. Kristi and Dexter were fast asleep on the other bed, cuddled up the same way they were yesterday. Misty felt a strange urge to kick them to wake them up.   
  
Ah well...mornin, Pikachu. she said to the perky, always cheerful SparkMouse Pokemon, who was already awake.   
  
it replied, giving her a peace sign that Ash taught it a long time back.   
  
was all she heard from the other end of the room. Ash was slowly waking up, and he rolled over to try to steal a few more minutes. Misty slowly walked over, rolled his shirt up, and placed her foot on his bare skin, making sure her toes contacted bare stomach. He awoke with a start.  
  
he nearly screamed, pulling his shirt back down. Your feet are cold!!  
  
Not anymore... she said with a smirk. C'mon Ash, wake up...it's already 8:30.  
  
Ugh...yes master... he said in a quite mocking tone. Kristi stirred and opened her greenish eyes.   
  
Wanna try to keep it down a bit, Ash? she muttered as she nudged Dex. C'mon honey...wake up...  
  
was all she got out of him as he waved her off. Annoyed, she pushed him off of her and got out of bed, stretching.   
  
Man...haven't slept like that since...I dunno.  
  
Misty replied with a yawn, then went to brush her teeth. Ash ran to the other bathroom and got dressed, coming back out in his usual street clothes. The rest of them got ready and packed their belongings back up.  
  
Here we go again... Dex said as he slung his backpack over his shoulders.   
  
Hey, don't let it get ya down, guys...this is JUST a MINOR setback!!! Ash said with sheer confidence. It can only get better!!  
  
sure it will... Misty muttered as she took her sling off and threw it down, disgusted. Kristi and Ash both looked over at her.  
  
Ummm...you SURE that's such a good idea, Misty? Kristi asked, a bit confused.  
  
I'll be fine...stupid thing.... Misty replied as she stretched out her arm carefully. As long as I'm easy on it, I'll be FINE.  
  
Ash shook his head and grabbed her sling. No way.  
  
No way WHAT?  
  
no way am I gonna let you do this, Misty...you're hurt!!! Ash shot back.  
  
Fuck the sling, I just said I'll be FINE!!!  
  
Misty, you're hurt!!! We can't let you injure yourself further!! Kristi said annoyed. Misty just waved her off.  
  
Ash sighed and rolled his eyes, Misty was beyond reason at this point. Kristi tightened her red fingerless gloves and glared at Misty.  
  
Ya know, sorry if we care! Kristi snapped at her, then picked up her backpack in a huff and headed outside. Ash and Dex took care of the bill before reaching her outside, with Misty following behind, a bit astonished at Kristi's outburst.  
  
_Jeez.....sorry if I don't care if you do..._ Misty thought to herself while glaring at the girl up ahead. Lately she's noticed Kristi becoming a bit edgy lately, and pinned it on female issues. Ash and Dex just shrugged it off, both of them a bit annoyed by Misty's display of independence.  
  
Tough or not, she's injured.... Dex said to Ash. And I really don't give a shit if she gets hurt now, since she can handle herself so well...  
  
Whoa whoa whoa...wait. WHEN did this turn into a Bash Misty' episode? Look, she's ALWAYS been like this, just let it pass, alright? Ash argued back.   
  
Look...I don't care at all about anything right now, can we get the hell outta this town?! Kristi said in a cold tone. Misty had enough of the bickering, and started to walk quicker, until she reached the rest of the .  
  
Yeah well, I'm glad you guys don't give a shit, because I really don't care at ALL, okay?! Go ahead, gang up on me, go for it!!! she nearly yelled as she outstretched her arms. Kristi turned on her heels and stared Misty down.  
  
Ya know what?! I've had ENOUGH of you, Misty!!! Wanna start acting like part of a TEAM?!  
  
EXCUSE me?!  
  
You heard me!!!  
  
OH YEAH?!  
  
Kristi clenched her fists and let go of Dex's hand, glaring at Misty.   
  
Misty said with an all-knowing smirk. Dex and Ash stood in between the two of them.  
  
Dex said through clenched teeth. We had this talk before!  
  
Kristi took a deep breath and turned away from Misty, walking ahead.  
  
Let's get outta here before TR hits this place again.... Kristi muttered coldy as she walked on ahead. Ash looked back at Misty, who was staring at the ground. Misty had this confused look on her face.  
  
Ash and Dexter looked at each other, shook their heads, and kept on walking, as Misty sped up to reach them. Kristi was eerily quiet. A normally peppy, cheerful 16 year old, it was quite out of character for her to be so withdrawn all of a sudden. From the look they saw in her eyes, she was trying hard to contain herself.   
  
A few teenagers were standing on a street corner, eyeing up the recent episode that just transpired. One of them locked eyes with Kristi, and she shot her a cold glare.  
  
Take a picture, it lasts longer... she said as she looked straight ahead and kept on walking. The girl she said it to stood up and clenched her fists.  
  
Excuse me, little girl? she said with a smirk.  
  
You heard me... Kristi said as she kept on going. The other girl, who looked about 17 with pink hair, sped up, grabbed her shoulder, and whirled her around. The two of them stared each other down, and the older girl shoved her.  
  
What the hell do you think YOU are?! she said in a menacing tone. Kristi stood her ground and kept glaring into her eyes. Dex and Ash cringed, and Misty eyed her up closely.  
  
_She's hiding something...I can see it....but what....?  
  
_Look....we don't want any trouble... Ash began, and the girl glared at him and shot him her middle finger.  
  
Nobody asked you, geek!!  
  
EXCUSE ME. Kristi said as she put an arm in front of Ash. This doesn't concern my friend here, leave him out of it!  
  
Ooh, sticking up for him, eh? You seem to talk big, can ya back it up?! the girl snapped back. Kristi grabbed a Pokeball from her backpack and maximized it.   
  
Damn right I can!!! she said with a smirk. Her opponent drew one as well, and the two had a standoff.  
  
You'd better not mess with Carissa!!! one of the other teens quipped. She's gonna be part of the Pokemon League!  
  
Kristi just smirked in defiance and muttered....I'm already there.... as she wound up to throw a Pokeball. Dex and Ash looked at her, trying to figure out what she meant. The two girls eyed each other up before releasing their Pokemon.  
  
GROUNDER, GET OUT THERE!!! Carissa yelled as she let loose a Graveler.  
  
Heh...Rock...should've known...BULBASAUR!!! Kristi said as she released her Bulbasaur. The rest of the teens nearly fell over and Carissa burst into laughter.  
  
THAT THING?!?! YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!!!! she said in between bouts of giggles. Kristi just looked straight ahead, and Graveler started to chuckle as well.  
  
Kristi's getting embarrased.... Dex said as he smacked his hand to his forehead.  
  
A BULBASAUR?!??! Ash blurted out. Misty shook her head...she had a feeling she knew what was coming up. All Kristi did was point at Graveler, and Bulbasaur wrapped its vines around it and slammed it into the ground so hard its outer shell was CRACKED. Carissa stared in disbelief.  
  
THAT WAS CHEAP!!!  
  
Pay attention when you battle, then... Kristi said with a smirk.  
  
WHAT IN THE HELL?!?! Ash blurted out. The rest of the gang around them quickly had a Pokeball in each hand.  
  
Things...are gonna get ugly... Dex said to Ash as he pulled a Pokeball out of his backpack.   
  
Get ready to back her up...I don't think they're lookin for a little Pokemon battle... Ash said to Misty, who grabbed another Pokeball, this one containing her Starmi.  
  
YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!!! Carissa yelled. GET THEM!!!  
  
As if on cue, all of them threw their Pokeballs at once. Misty, Dex, and Ash let loose all the Pokemon they could, and what ensued was a brawl beyond brawls. All four trainers released their Pokemon, as did the street gang, who nearly outnumbered them 2 to each trainer. Psyduck did some of its best running around in circles.  
  
PINSIR, CRUSH THEM!!! one boy screamed as he pointed. Pikachu darted in front of it, but it went around....and straight for ASH!  
  
WHAT THE?!?! Ash yelled as he narrowly avoided the attack. It darted for him again, but a harsh jet of water from Misty's Starmi stopped it in its tracks. Just as she was about to call out another command, a Cubone came out from behind.  
  
WHACK HER ONE!!! one of the street punks screamed.  
  
MISTY, DUCK IT!! Kristi yelled as she pointed at Misty. BULBASAUR, SOLAR BEAM!!  
  
In an instand, Bulbasaur let loose a white beam of light, slamming the Cubone in the stomach and rendering it helpless. Kristi was about to look for another attacker when she was slammed in the stomach by a medium sized rock, about the size of a basketball. The Graveler she defeated got its revenge....as the rock connected, a slight snapping was heard.  
  
was all they heard as she doubled over, and dropped to one knee, looking around. Carissa was standing there, smirking.  
  
Pay attention when you battle.... she said with an icy tone in her voice.  
  
THIS ISN'T A BATTLE!! IT'S A STREETFIGHT!!!!!! Ash yelled at her. Dex was busy with his own attacker...a rather large Raichu was attempting to whip him with its tail.  
  
JEEZ!!!! DON'T YOU KNOW WHEN TO QUIT?!? he said frustrated...and noticed a Spearow buzzing around his head, attempting to peck his head bald. GET OFFA ME!! he yelled with flailing arms. Carissa stood over Kristi and smirked, victorious.   
  
So...how does it feel? Ever feel helpless before? she taunted. Kristi just looked up at her with clenched teeth.   
  
Oh what's that? You want to SAY something? Carissa taunted again. And it happened....  
  
All Kristi did in reply was weakly utter two words while looking in Carissa's eyes.   
  
  
  
the other girl said, confused. It was too late...she was met with a white beam that slammed her back forcefully. Sliding across the ground, she struggled back up to her feet, coughing. Ash looked back at Kristi, suprised. Misty meanwhile, was defending herself against a rather persistent Poliwrath.  
  
DAMMIT!!! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!! Misty yelled as she kept on dodging its Water Gun attacks. THAT DOES IT, YOU'VE PISSED ME OFF!!! STARMI, ICE BUSTER!!  
  
Starmi powered up, and a white beam of pure Ice power slammed Poliwhirl and froze it solid. Its trainer called it back and glared at Misty, furious.  
  
THAT WAS CHEAP!! he shrieked.  
  
Oh, and attacking the TRAINERS isn't?! Misty shot back. All of a sudden, police sirens were heard.  
  
SHIT!! Carissa, it's the heat!!  
  
We gotta get back to the boss!!! another burst out.  
  
Carissa said as she called back her Pokemon. Till we meet again, LOSERS!!! she yelled as they all ran.   
  
Damn..Carissa, we can't play with stupid trainers, we don't have the time!! one of them said as he was sprinting.  
  
Look, the boss wants some Pokemon to trade off the BM, we'll give them to him!! And to be quite honest, that streaky-haired girl's Bulbasaur seems like a catch...  
  
I dunno Carissa...the Black Market doesn't WANT weenies...they want final forms...  
  
I don't care, look, let's get back to the boss!!! she said as they kept up their speed. Some police cars shot past them towards where the fight took place.  
  
The four teens weren't very happy. Kristi coughed up some blood, and was in constant pain. Misty got away with a twinge in her arm after wrenching it avoiding the Poliwrath's onslaught. Dex had some cuts from the Spearow attack, and Ash had the worst migraine headache he ever felt. Something wasn't right. The police arrived on the scene, and a pretty young policewoman faced them.  
  
Okay...what happened here?! You all seem pretty busted up!!  
  
Ash started, then noticed the face. Officer Jenny, ummm...we didn't start it!!  
  
That's what they ALL say!! Jenny shot back. you know fighting is against the law in this city!!  
  
Officer, we really weren't!! These kids just challenged one of us to a battle, and when they lost, they all jumped in!!  
  
So a POKEMON battle busted you up that badly?! Jenny said with a raised eyebrow. She wasn't buying it.  
  
But they weren't fighting fair!! Misty argued. They weren't fighting Pokemon...they were fighting US...with THEIR Pokemon!!  
  
say what?! Jenny said with a confused look on her face.  
  
That's right, if you don't believe me, look at our friend here!! Ash said as he motioned towards Kristi, who was finding it hard to do ANYTHING without seeing stars of pain.  
  
Jenny exclaimed as she ran to Kristi's side. What happened to YOU?!  
  
In between coughs, Kristi was able to choke out two words.   
  
We gotta get you checked out!! Jenny said. I'll radio for an ambulance!  
  
Jeez...look Ash, now we gotta spend TWO days in this place... Dex said as he rolled his eyes.  
  
Things have gone from crappy to utter SHIT... Ash said to himself. Are the rest of us okay? he asked as he looked at the other three.  
  
Fine here... Misty said as she returned her Starmi and her Psyduck.  
  
I'm alright... Dex said as he recalled Charmeleon and BeeDrill back to their Pokeballs.  
  
I wonder... Misty said out loud. ...if those kids might have been part of...?  
  
Ash pondered her question and shrugged. Or just cheap fighters...  
  
Either or, this is getting REALLLLY dangerous.... Dex started. It's too weird...everything is normal till we fight Jessi and James...and then all of a sudden, the NEXT group of trainers we reach, do the SAME thing!  
  
It doesn't add up... Ash said. It just DOESN'T...besides, it could just be coincedence...they WERE a streetgang...  
  
Yeah..guess so... Dex said with a shrug. Kristi was slowly regaining her breath, albeit painfully.  
  
....and she....slammed me...with her Graveler....used Rock Throw... she was saying in broken sentences between breaths.   
  
Never mind...kid...what's your name? Jenny asked her. I'll need it for the police incident report.  
  
she started to choke out, then burst into coughs.  
  
Please, just take it easy on yourself....here, gimme your ID.... Jenny said. Kristi opened her bag and gave her a small ID card.   
  
Hmmm...Police Report...June 12th, 2004...Kristi...Peterson...Date of Birth....February 17, 1988....what's this? she said as a different card came out. Kristi cringed and looked down at it, snatching it up.  
  
don't...worry...bout it...  
  
Forget it, lemme see that. Jenny said in a stern tone. Hmmm...somebody's pretty good at Pokemon... she said with a smirk. Ash and Dex looked at her.   
  
Pokemon Trainer 1st class...Ice, eh? VERY nice...  
  
Kristi snatched the ID card out of her hands briskly, and glared.  
  
Jenny said to her, a hint of annoyance in her voice.  
  
Look, the ambulance is here... Misty said as she looked down at Kristi. The EMT's tended to the teen's injuries before loading them into the truck and heading towards the hospital, accompanied by Officer Jenny in a squad car.  
  
Meanwhile...an office door is kept shut. Giovanni was inside, filing some case reports for another business firm he was working with. Outside his door he heard a knock.  
  
he said flatly.  
  
a pretty girl of about 22 years old said as she opened the door a crack. Your 2 PM is here.  
  
send them in, please Mari. he said without turning around.  
  
Two young men walked in. Dressed in smart business suits,they looked like two normal men meeting an employer for an interview. One was about 24 years of age, with fire red hair, and a pair of sunglasses holding his hair back. His ice blue eyes seemed like they could see through your soul. The other man was a bit older, about 27 years, a dark skinned man with a shaved bald head, and dark sunglasses. He didn't even take them off as he entered the office.   
  
the redhead spoke. Giovanni turned around, and as if struck by a cattle prod, his eyes lit up and he flashed a very happy smile.  
  
Ahhhh...Reno...Rude. Good to see the two of you!! Giovanni said as he shook both of their hands. Please, have a seat, make yourselves comfortable.  
  
Reno, the one with the red hair, sat down. Rude remained standing for a few seconds before Reno elbowed him harshly. Rude sank into his seat slowly, embarrased.   
  
Rude said sheepishly. Giovanni faced the two of them as he took his seat at his office desk.  
  
So...let's get down to business, shall we?   
  
Cut the crap, LoCascio... Reno interjected. Long story short...the shipment made it.  
  
Ahhh...I KNEW you'd make quick work of it... Giovanni commented. Everything is intact, correct?  
  
  
  
  
  
We ran into a couple of problems during the process... Rude started. ...but now, everything is fine. These trainers are getting easier and easier...we made about 200 bucks off the whole thing by just taking out those little wimps.  
  
Making commission, eh? Giovanni said with a raised eyebrow.  
  
If you want our services, think of it as...bonus pay. Reno said with a smirk. He was always one step ahead of Giovanni when it came to money. Now...what's next? Are we gonna play the bodyguard role or what?  
  
Hmmm...that DOES sound good to me... Giovanni started. ...I could always use some extra protection...but...for now, you two are....how shall I put this.....my seconds-in-command.  
  
Rude nearly choked on the mint he was sucking on, and Reno stared at him.   
  
No shit?!  
  
None of it. You two have helped me out of many a bind lately, I think you deserve a promotion.... Giovanni's tone got serious all of a sudden. ...now. Here's the plan. See...as of late, Pokemon Trainers have been harassing my employees....making Team Rocket look like fools. I don't want MY organization looking like fools. In fact...lately...we've been showing these little pukes that we mean BUSINESS. Gone are the days of Pokemon battles to solve matters....now, we've trained our Pokemon to attack TRAINERS instead....this is proving useful....you should see the looks on their faces..I'm sure you've tried it already, Reno?  
  
Yeah...the guy at the loading dock NEVER saw it coming. Reno said, thinking back to when his Electabuzz knocked a man's lights out with a Mega Punch.  
  
EXACTLY....they're so used to playing by the rules and crap like that... Giovanni said as he finished his little speech. It's about time that Team Rocket CHANGED the rules...   
  
Giovanni continued to talk, as the door slowly closed to his office. It seemed like Team Rocket's new tactics are working well.......  
  
Meanwhile, the foursome was tended to at the hospital...the same place they were at no more than a day ago. Misty was ranted on for taking her sling off so early, and refusing pain medication. Ash and Dex were treated for bruises, and Kristi came back with her torso bandaged. All four of them sat in Recovery for a few hours, pondering what just happened.  
  
First Jessi and James...then the street punks...could it be... Ash said to himself.  
  
Maybe they were just cheap fighters. Dex pointed out.  
  
Or from Team Rocket... Misty also said. You know...I mean...they held up a jewelry store, so anything is possible at this rate.  
  
But we can't PROVE that they're from TR... Kristi argued back. They didn't LOOK it...they usually wear those stupid uniforms...  
  
was all Ash said as he held his head in his hands. He found himself in deep thought for a long time.  
  
_Jeez...first, Jessi and James...then these kids...this is one CRAPPY journey...me and Misty and Brock NEVER went through this shit when we FIRST went out on our own...this doesn't make sense...this is the WORST summer ever so far...maybe we should call it off....  
  
_Kristi looked over at Ash, then the rest of her companions. somethin on your mind, Ash?  
  
Ash just looked up, a sea of dissapointment flooding his head. he started, then trailed off.  
  
What is it? Misty asked, curious. Got any suggestions on what we should do?  
  
Ash just stared at the ground, shocked at what he was about to say. It's off...  
  
WHAT is? Misty inquired.   
  
This whole thing. This is TOO dangerous, and it's only been the first week. Ash said with a sad tone in his voice. Let's just go back home.  
  
The other three members of the group stared at him. It was SO unlike him to be like this. He was usually one to stare back in the face of adversity and flip his middle finger at it. This time...he threw in the towel, rather quickly.  
  
Ash...are you sure? Misty asked as she walked up to him and leaned down, trying to look him in the eyes. He pulled the brim of his hat over his eyes so he didn't have to see her. He felt dejected enough. Silently, he stood and clenched his fists.   
  
  
  
His Pokemon hopped onto his shoulder and patted his head. Pika pika? it asked, as if asking if he was sure.  
  
Let's go guys...let's head back home...  
  
He slowly walked out, as the rest of his team followed him...back to Pallet, where it all started a week back. Feeling defeated, Ash held his head low uncharacteristically, and made ready for the walk back home.  
  
I'm sorry, guys... he said as he walked ahead of them. Misty noticed he was eerily shaken up about the whole matter.   
  
Are you gonna be okay? Misty asked in a concerned voice. He just waved her off and kept on walking, and it became a long, silent trek back home.....  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  



	7. Back home/Business Matters for TR

Summer7

A/N: Okay, this is something I've been hearing for a LONG time, There's no AAMR!!! well...here it is!!! Choke on the sugar coated goodness!! I hope you get a cavity from this chapter...@_@ without further ado...a new chapter!!! BTW, the names Reno, Rude, Tseng, and Elena are copyright of SquareSoft industries, who made the best game ever made, Final Fantasy 7. I couldn't really think up any decent names for corporate villians, and they just fit it so nicely...TR seems a bit like Shin-Ra, eh? ^_^;;;;;  
  


Chapter 7 -- Back Home(and Business Matters)  
  


Ash found it hard to sleep that night. He refused to tell his mother what happened, and locked himself in his room for most of the day. He even blew off his favorite dinner, Mom's Mac N Cheese Suprise...a dish that was Macaroni and Cheese with hamburger meat mixed in. Ash could smell it from a mile away, and he lived for it. Staring up at the ceiling, he couldn't shake his own thoughts away.  
  
I can't believe this....why...how could I just RUN like that?! he said to himself, disgusted. To think that two battles gone wrong could shake me up like that...I've been through MUCH worse....and still....something about this....  
  
He felt his thoughts trailing, and all of a sudden heard a tap at his window.   
  
huh?! What the hell.....  
  
As he went over to look out it, Misty was standing there.  
  
  
  
Misty headed back home in Cerulean City the other day, which was next to Pallet Town, about an hour walk through the shortcut she found through both towns. After all that happened, Ash was surprised to see her so soon.   
  
she whispered, making sure not to wake anybody up. She clambered in and sat on the windowsill. Ash took note of her...she was wearing a white tank top, denim short shorts, and black sandals. Fully dressed at 1AM. Go figure... he said to himself.   
  
she said with a confused look, unable to know what he meant.   
  
Never mind....what's up? he asked as he sat down on his bed and ran his head through his hair.  
  
Nothin really.... she said as she stared up at the amazingly clear sky, stars, moon and all. I couldn't sleep...  
  
Welcome to the club... Ash said with a snort.   
  
You okay? she asked as she looked over at him. You look like hell...  
  
Never mind me...how about you?  
  
Eh...been better...  
  
How's your arm? he asked as he looked at her shoulder. The bruise was almost completely gone, and she seemed to be able to move it, albeit painfully sometimes.   
  
I'm alright...I heal quick I guess.... she said with a shrug, and ran her hand through her hair, pushing her shoulder length, strawberry blond hair back. It shined in the moonlight.  
  
Guess so.... Ash said as he looked down at the floor. How's Kristi and Dex?  
  
I called Kris earlier when we all got home yesterday. She's hurtin pretty bad...she said it's only bruised ribs, but it felt like one of them could be cracked. She's takin it easy...  
  
And what about Dex? Is he okay?  
  
Yeah...he's fine. A bit shaken up, but fine. I don't blame him... Ash started. I don't blame ANY of us...it's horrible. One week, and it was hell once we ran into TR.... the look on his face suddenly turned to anger. DAMN THEM!!! he nearly screamed as he punched his pillow. I fucking HATE them!!!! he said with another slam.  
  
Misty said in a harsh whisper. Knock that off, it's not gonna help NOBODY... Ash sighed and took a deep breath.  
  
You're right....  
  
I always am... she said with a smirk. THIS was the Misty he remembered.  
  
I won't argue with you... he replied with a slight chuckle.   
  
she said as she stared back out the window.   
  
You ever wonder why all that just happened...like out of the blue?  
  
Just our bad luck. she said with a sigh. Ash stared back down at the floor, then noticed Misty walk to his bedside and sit next to him.  
  
she said as she put an arm around him. Don't beat yourself up...it was a good idea to call it off. If there was MORE of those jerks out there, we could've gotten into worse than we got... Ash just continued to stare down at the floor. Misty stood and grabbed his hands, pulling him up.   
  
Huh...what're you doin? he asked her, confused. She put her arms around his waist.  
  
Listen to me, k? she said to him, looking him in the eyes. You're not a lesser person for making a decision like that...  
  
But Misty, I just fucked up our whole summer...I SO wanted to hit Indigo...and give the League a shot again. I rocked Orange Islands...Jolt I came so close to...but Indigo is the best of the best...I wanted to go, Dex wanted to go...Kristi wanted to go...and YOU wanted to go.... he said as he hung his head. Misty tilted his chin up to look her in the eyes.  
  
You did the right thing, Ash. NOTHING will make us think like you are right now...you didn't ruin ANYTHING. God forbid we actually DID get into worse trouble...please, don't be upset, Ash, I can't stand seeing you all depressed like this... Misty trailed off as she saw the defeated look in his eyes. Not for nothin, but it's no different than any other summer...we can all hang out, have that pool party at Dex's house like last month....it can't be that bad...  
  
Ash simply sighed in reply. Misty looked him in the eyes again. Jeez Ketch....can't even hug back your best friend?  
  
Ash blushed a bit. Misty was normally friendly with him, but she's had her arms around his waist for the last two minutes. He felt an urge to do something, but pushed it out of his mind. We're just friends... he thought to himself.  
  
Misty raised an eyebrow and looked at him.   
  
Ash didn't reply, he just rolled with it and placed his arms around her waist as well.   
  
See, not so bad, eh? Look..I just want you to be happy, k? Don't beat yourself up...summer's just started. Misty said reassuringly, and tightened her hold on him, hugging him. We'll bounce back, right?  
  
Ash said as he hugged back. Misty rested her head against his shoulder and smiled.  
  
Now THAT'S the Ash Ketchum I remember... she whispered into his ear. He tilted her chin up and smiled at her.  
  
Thanks for the pep talk, Mist... he whispered back to her, and the two locked eyes for a few seconds, smiling.  
  
Anything to help... she nearly choked out after a silence. Ya know I hate seein you like this anyways...  
  
Ash half-smiled. I owe ya one... he whispered.  
  
Eh...think nothin of it.... she said with a smirk. Thw two of them stared into each other's eyes once again, and gazed into each other as if in a trance. Ash gulped, and Misty tried to fight it, but they both found themselves moving closer to each other. They were no less than 2 inches apart when Ash choked and turned his face.  
  
Mi...misty, I'm sorry.... he said as he tried to look away. Misty turned her head too.   
  
Yeah...weird-ass, huh?  
  
Ash said, and they locked eyes again.  
  
Look...you want to, right? Misty said with a blush.  
  
Yeah...do you? Ash said back, another slight blush. Misty nodded shakily and rolled her eyes.  
  
I dunno why, it's like kissing my brother... she said, blushing heavier.  
  
same here...well...sister..but..umm...aw what the hell, let's just get it out of the way... Ash said as he rolled his eyes. Or else we'll just sit here wondering what it would be like...  
  
Yeah...guess so, eh? You ready...? Misty asked as she shrugged her shoulders. Ash locked his fingers behind her waist, and Misty changed her position so she gently placed her arms around his neck.  
  
Small peck, nothin more... she said. Ash shrugged, and the two of them smiled, looking into each other's eyes as they gathered up courage. The two teenagers slowly edged closer to each other, and Ash flubbed it after they were so close, turning the wrong way and planting a kiss on her nose.   
  
Misty giggled, and lightly tapped him on the back of the head. Wanna TRY this time?! she asked, still giggling furiously. Ash nearly burst out laughing, and leaned back so they were at their previous distance.  
  
Sorry Misty... he said with a smile. Nervous I guess...  
  
same here.... Misty said as she took a deep breath. I dunno...I've been kissed before....ya know, boyfriends and all...but...I mean, this is YOU....  
  
It feels weird, ne? Ash replied. Both of them laughed again, and Misty looked into his eyes once more.   
  
K...here goes...ready?  
  
  
  
The two of them leaned closer to each other, and angled their faces correctly to compensate for the kiss. At about one inches, there was a slight hesitation, and both of them pulled away for a second, mustered up courage...and it happened. Misty and Ash covered the precious millimeters from their lips and kissed the best kiss either of them ever felt in their lives. Sure, they've kissed each other on the cheek, and once on the lips during a game of truth or dare...but this was a kiss unlike any other either of them had. It wasn't just a peck like Misty said...it started with a soft touch of the lips, and slowly escalated to passionate kissing. Ash held her close to himself as they continued, and Misty rested her body against his. They continued kissing soflty for the next minute before they broke lips and stared at each other, wide eyed. They stood there in silence for about two minutes, trying to take in what just happened. Ash felt a pang of confusion, as did Misty...from childhood friends to kissing...  
  
was all Misty could utter, and Ash let out a confused   
  
Stil, they remained locked in the embrace, and Ash gave Misty a hug and rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
That was cool... he managed to say after a short silence.  
  
Misty said with a smirk. She summoned up enough guts to kiss him again on the lips, and this time Ash backed up until they were against his bed, and pulled her down on top of him, kissing her relentlessly. They stopped after another minute, and stared into each other's eyes.  
  
What happened to just a peck, nothing more'? Ash asked with a smirk.  
  
eh....changed my mind... Misty said with a smile on her face. so...now we know what it's like...  
  
Yeah...pretty nice...wouldn't mind...at all... Ash replied with a slight blush.  
  
Misty said as she rolled off of him and lay next to him on his bed, resting her head on his chest. He put an arm around her and stared up at the ceiling.   
  
Ya know what? Ash said after some more silence.  
  
  
  
Ever wonder if we could be more than friends?  
  
Misty commented on his approach. But...to answer your question...I think it can happen...we've known each other so damn long...  
  
Ash said, and left it at that.   
  
I should go... Misty said as she looked at the clock. It was now about 1:30AM.   
  
Nah....it's okay... Ash said as he rubbed her back gently. Can we just enjoy this?  
  
Ehhh...why not? Misty said as she cuddled up against him. With a yawn, Ash continued to stare into the ceiling, and the two of them lay there, enjoying each other's company. After awhile, Misty drifted off to sleep, while Ash remained awake.  
  
Maybe it won't be so bad... he said to nobody in particular as he looked at Misty, sleeping soundly, breathing softly...he brushed the hair out of her face gently and smiled.   
  
Man...when Danny dumped you he must've been on crack... Ash muttered. Misty yawned and stirred slightly, and nuzzled him gently, still asleep.   
  


******************  
  


Meanwhile, a meeting was going on in a small conference room. At the head sat Giovanni, accompanied by Reno and Rude. Various criminals from all walks of life surrounded the long meeting table, and took their seats in the rather comfortable leather chairs.   
  
So...what do we do now? a young woman with blond hair asked Giovanni. It doesn't seem like the media caught on yet...  
  
Well...the bank heist fell through when those three morons fucked it up.... Giovanni answered her. Besides, your company is good at money laundering....try decking some funds from one of our rivals...  
  
well...it's worth a shot, and besides, it's getting hard to track my firm anyways, thanks to the computer encrypting. she replied.  
  
But Elena, DO keep in mind that if you get caught, our ties are cut. Giovanni reminded her. A young man with slicked back, jet black hair spoke.  
  
But boss, what if we DO work?  
  
Good question, Beck. See...if you do it right...and I get what I'm asking for here....you get a very nice cut.  
  
How nice is a nice cut? Beck asked him boldly. I'm not lookin to play games here.  
  
A nice cut...how does thirty-five percent commision sound to you, hmmm? Giovanni asked him, and Beck's eyes nearly widened. 35 percent of a multimillion dollar job could make him retire early.  
  
I stand corrected...  
  
Thought so.  
  
Sir, what about the Pokemon Black Market? You know, the new species of Pokemon are going for THOUSANDS on the BM. Elena pointed out.   
  
My scratch team is on it. So far, they've made about 35K on the whole trade off with Sakkio, a Japan-based Black Market for Pokemon. Importing and Exporting seems to be working well for us right now.  
  
Alright then...so we'll take care of the money to fund it, if YOU show us our cut. Cut and dry, that's the only way my company will work. Elena said firmly. Beck, her business partner, nodded in agreement. Reno lit a cigarette and rolled his eyes.   
  
It'll work as long as certain people don't interfere. The media's sticking its nose where it doesn't belong again. he said in an icy tone. Your little scratch team'...or one of them, made headlines after attacking four kids. All four of them were hospitalized, and a police report was made. Another slipup like that, and the media will have a FIELD DAY. Reno said as he took another drag. A menthol smell slowly wafted along the room. Rude, who was sitting next to him, tapped Reno on the shoulder.  
  
Can I bum one off of you? he asked sheepishly. Reno rolled his eyes.  
  
Dammit Rude...I thought you were gonna buy a pack!!  
  
Reno, that deli didn't have Newport Lights!!! And besides....they're so damn expensive!! he said with a sweatdrop.   
  
ugh....dammit...I hope you can settle for Parliaments then... Reno said as he handed Reno a cigarette and lighter. This is the LAST time.  
  
Sorry Reno... Rude said as he lit his cigarette and took a long drag.  
  
Ya know...since those two numbskull employees of yours pitched that idea of attacking TRAINERS directly through battle, it's spread like wild-fire throughout Team Rocket...probably one of the best ideas I've ever heard... an Oriental man with dark hair and eyes brought up.   
  
Ahhh yes...Jessi and James...those two idiots couldn't change a light-bulb...yet they brought up the BEST theory for stealing Pokemon that I've EVER heard...incapacitate the Trainers, THEN steal what they have....that's where our BM cash is coming from... Giovanni explained. It's quite simple really...it makes it easier at times...simply because of the shock value. Since every Pokemon Trainer in existence played by the rules of fair play, NOBODY expects direct attacks. For such small creatures, Pokemon happen to be VERY powerful when used directly in such a nature. Tseng, you're on it. Giovanni said to the Oriental man. Tseng nodded.   
  
So shall I employ some hired muscle to take care of it?  
  
Yes...get the best, NOTHING but the finest. Also, make sure they're well equipped. The HIGHEST level Pokemon you can find in Team Rocket is yours to use. Giovanni said to Tseng. He then turned to Reno and Rude.  
  
How is my latest project going?  
  
Well boss, that nerdy scientist of yours is working quite well. We tested that new experimental drug on a Rattata the other day, and it went pretty damn well. Reno said with another puff.  
  
Yeah, it seems that everything is enhanced once the Pokemon is introduced to the drug. All abilities are topped out. Not only that, but a gentle, kind, and loving fluffball of a Pokemon can turn into a vicious, snarling, wild animal...and it's all thanks to the new drug. Rude finished.   
  
Giovanni said with a smirk on his face. THIS will make it even EASIER to take down Pokemon Trainers, and steal from them for the BM...seems like the drug will be ready soon?   
  
Boss, we're not sure, but we're hoping by the end of next week. That geek from ChemCorp is pushing the deadline to beat it by no less than 6 days.  
  
Even better. The sooner, the better...I want it in mass production once it's perfected. Then, when we steal the Pokemon from the Trainers, we'll inject it, and introduce a new breed of Pokemon...a SUPER breed if you will, with enhanced abilities far beyond the reach of normal ones...the BM will have field day, and we can sell to the highest bidders...we'll make a MINT off this... Giovanni said with an evil smile, wringing his hands excitedly. Now....to recap...Elena, we need some extra cash to fund the scratch team's heists...they need equipment, Pokemon enhancements, and some technical devices...wire-readers, stuff like that. Pokemon NARCS are starting to come up, and some undercover police are posing as normal Trainers to nail us. See to it that they DON'T.  
  
I'll get on it right away, sir. Elena responded.  
  
Tseng. You need to help out Elena with the scratch team as well. Also, get some of your BEST men to work as a team for the Import/Exports. We need the BEST coverage we can get right now. Remember they have to LAY...LOW. No need in the media jumping in and playing hero here....  
  
Got it. Tseng nodded.  
  
Reno, Rude... Giovanni started, and looked to the two of them. You're responsible for that experimental drug. Keep a watch on the progress, when it's perfected, let me know. Also, make sure the media keeps their noses out of everything as well...we can't trust them, we're JUST getting on the right track here.  
  
You got it. Reno said as he put his cigarette out. Rude simply nodded in reply.  
  
The rest of you, keep good work on your respective jobs...oh...and Louie?  
  
Yeah boss? an Italian man said, looking up from his papers.  
  
The Veal Parmigiana at my restaurant is being touted as too flaky. See to it you up it....for Christ's sake, I'm full blood Sicilian, I can taste a Veal Parmigiana and tell you EXACTLY what's wrong with it. Make sure you fix that too...have a little pride in your heritage, will ya?  
  
Sorry boss... Louie said as he sank into his seat and devised a new recipe.  
  
Giovanni said as he stood up and stretched. The rest of them left the room, and all that was left was Giovanni, Reno, and Rude.   
  
Boss, question. Reno blurted out as Giovanni was about to leave.  
  
  
  
if those scratch teams of yours get caught...we're about to blow some REAL money down the shitter...you want me and Rude to keep watch on them?  
  
Ya know....yes. Please do. They're all a bit young, some of them are inexperienced....now, if you'll excuse me...I need some sleep....  
  
Giovanni left the room quickly, as Reno and Rude looked out the window.   
  
So we're gonna play boss to the scratch teams, eh? Rude asked his friend.  
  
Looks that way...if they screw it up, they'll have US to answer to...  
  
With that said, they turned the lights off to the conference room, walked to the parking lot to two black, 2000 Honda Civics, got it, and drove back to the hotel they were staying at. The last two cars to leave the lot, an eerie calm fell over the city that's been plagued for over 3 days with crime. But the calm before the storm is always the worst....  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  



End file.
